


Protect Gavin Reed

by catchy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheesy, F/M, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchy/pseuds/catchy
Summary: Chloe is left in Detroit by herself. It's the middle of androids' uprising, their cause is very close to her thirium heart but she has a more important work to do.





	Protect Gavin Reed

"Chloe, listen to me" says Elijah, on the video playing in his office. He looks confident, just as he always did. An android woman examines the room closely. Everything was on it's proper place, excluding Kamski's laptop. She quickly turns her attention back to the monitor. "One last task I am giving you. Every another will be your own choice. I trust you enough to let you take care of it"  
Her LED light turned bright red as she did not understand a thing. What in the world could he want after abandoning her here in mansion in Detroit, in the middle of android uprising? He took all the other Chloe's with himself and left to avoid any problems. 

She was special, she knew that in the back of her head - the first android ever, imperfect and with flaws in the code, yet still his favourite.  
"I know you're not like the others... that's why, Chloe, your last and the most important task is..." He stopped and looked right in the camera.

Chloe was standing in the front of a big mirror, removing her LED light. It wasn't too hard, almost like the thing was actually meant to be removed. She fixed her hair and sighed. She closed her eyes, as she was deleting all the domestic chores from the list. She looked up, right at her reflection, establishing a brand new main task with top priority - Protect Gavin Reed, with a subtext - at all costs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader, how are you? I'm creating "Protect Gavin Reed" to my heart's desire. I love rare pairs and these two are one of them! It's my first published story in English and I'm willing to hear every review I can get! Please leave me comments, help me grow as a content creator!


End file.
